


Past life in Ancient Egypt

by Bloodwolf3



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, the mummy movies
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 00:52:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14801213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodwolf3/pseuds/Bloodwolf3
Summary: Bella Swan keeps dreaming of a past life in Ancient Egypt.  She knows that she has had a few there but she really doesn't remember them.  Bella has always had dreams of past lives and they all happen to have been in Egypt.





	Past life in Ancient Egypt

I love to write and love reading. I think that being able to read and write is a part of someone's soul.


End file.
